fcoc_vs_battlesfandomcom-20200215-history
Blur (Speedsters)
Inspired by Pixar and DC Comics. (Cars and The Flash respectively) Backstory Aaron Evans was a new speedster in the 1-billion lap Speedster Race. Being hired by the company Blur, after the retirement of a veteran, he was called Blur himself. He was injected with the newest version of the Medicine, making him able to accelerate from 0 to Mach 3000 in 10 seconds, 3 times faster than the older generation. He was rivalled, however, by a veteran nicknamed Electric, a slower but more skilled speedster, who was going to retire. Electric was a crime-fighting hero, and tried to convince Blur to fight crime, but Blur wanted to focus on the track. However, he soon realized that Electric's company, the "Crime-Fighting Speedster", had big sponsors. However, a cheater nicknamed Fire wanted the money. Fire challenged Blur to a million-lap race, and Blur easily took the lead. Fire tried to electrocute him, but Blur countered it. Fire showed Blur footage of his company, Flame, and told him the Earth would be his. While Blur was distracted, Fire caught up and it was a draw. His company didn't want to help him on that, for they only cared about the race track. Therefore Blur himself tracked Flame down in Africa, creating a weapon that can destroy the Earth. He learned that they needed the Crime-Fighting Speedster company's sponsors to finish the weapon. Blur attacked the base, but Fire used the half-finished weapon, which is still powerful. The weapon was a machine that can redirect the Sun's energy and use it to destroy the Earth. Without the critical part, it is still powerful, able to blow up an entire building. Fire told Blur to take this as a warning, but Blur attacked him, and blitzed him with his immense speed. Fire however rammed Blur into the machine, and told him his horsepower was all needed to power the machine. Then he spun him. However, Blur was much quicker than Fire expected, and the machine exploded, and Blur saved Fire's life. Blur arrived to find out that the race was over. However, he was offered as the new face of the "Crime-Fighting Speedster". In Speedsters 2, Blur was mentioned in Episode 7 on the leaderboard when Rust talked to Mark. He was seen racing at the final race in the season finale. In Speedsters 3, Blur returned as the protagonist. Prior the events of Speedsters 2, "Crime-Fighting Speedster" was bought by a company called "Lions". Also, a new generation of FTL cars coming out, his fellow veterans are all fired. His company attempted to fire him, but Blur managed to speed up to Relativistic speeds with his new engine, which impressed the company, and agreed to keep him for the last season. Blur, after 50 laps, was falling back, at the 19th place. Blur sped up and caught up with the leader, Thunder, who told him to retire and zoomed off. Distracted, Blur fell to the 3rd place. Blur sped up but still lost. In the final, Blur managed to tail Thunder, who again zoomed off like he was nothing. Trying to keep up, Blur ran up to his limits, edging pass Thunder, but the effort overwhelmed him. He lost his balance and flew into the audience. It was unknown what happened, since Season 3 hasn't ended yet. Appearance TBW Personality TBW Powers and Stats Tier: 8-C | 8-B | 8-A Name: Aaron Evans Origin: Speedsters Gender: Male Classification: Enhanced Human Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Regeneration (Low-Mid), Electricity Manipulation, Skilled Combatant Attack Potency: Building Level+ (Threw lightning.) | City Block Level (Mark caused a Level IV earthquake when clashing with Doctor and Doctor claimed he wasn't close to Aaron) | Multi-City Block Level (Destroyed half of the racetrack when he crashed.) Speed: Massively Hypersonic+ (Can travel at Mach 3000. Outran lightning.) | Sub-Relativistic (Mark claimed the Speed Device he made "stole" Blur's speed, and it makes people travel at 1% light. Outpaced Jorg on the leaderboard who can travel at 2% the speed of light.) | Relativistic Lifting Strength: Athletic Human (As strong as the average athlete) | Class K (Superior to Mark) | At least Class K (Stronger than before) Striking Strength: Building Class+ (Destroyed the Flame Machine.) | City Block Class | Multi-City Block Class Durability: Building level+ (Was at the epic-centre of the Flame Machine explosion.) | Town level (Superior to Mark who survived an explosion that disintegrated a town.) | At least Town level (More durable than before) Stamina: High Range: '''Standard Melee Range '''Standard Equipment: N.A. Intelligence: Gifted Weaknesses: Can eventually tire out. Not as fast as speedsters equipped with new technology. Key: Speedsters 1 '''| '''Speedsters 2 | Speedsters 3 Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Speedsters Category:Tier 8